¿De quien es Hija?
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: situado luego de que emma y killian dejan de ser oscuros, vuelven del infierno, y le aparece una hija a regina. a gold (sin poderes) se le ocurre una divertida manera de saber quien es el padre... one shot. (ninguno de los personajes, ni once upon a time me pertenecen) con hija de zelena nacida.


**¿de quien es hija?**

Goldenqueen, evilcharming , outlawqueen, hookqueen….y cualquira que se les ocurra.

* * *

Todo storybrooke fue al evento que gold organizo.

Estaba un escenario a oscuras, y el publico impaciente.

"emma y tu padre?" le susurro nieves a la rubia.

"no lo se, no lo veo ni a el, ni a killian desde hace rato"

Nieve asintió y acuno al pequeño neal.

"repíteme porque estamos aquí? "dijo un adolescente Henry con fastidio.

"para saber de quien es hija kenzi!, a tu madre le borraron los recuerdos" nieve le susurro.

"puff" Henry suspiro. Violet había vuelto a camelot, y el estaba deprimido.

Belle y ruby estaban sentadas dos asientos mas atrás, y zelena uno atrás, cargando con rose.

"y gold?"ruby le pregunto a su amiga.

"el lo conduce" la morena asintió.

Una música empeza a sonar, quien diría que un gold sin magia se convertiría en el organizador de eventos del pueblo?

"buenos días storybrooke!"la luz lo ilumina y todos aplauden." presentamos, a la pequeña sin padre!"

Una luz ilumino a la timida chica, en un sillón" hola…."

"a la mujer cuya memoria le fue robada!"todos aplauden y la luz ilumina a Regina, sentada al otro lado, en otro sillón

"realmente es necesario esto gold?...existe el A.D.N!"gruño.

"y privarme de la diversión querida?" el hombre alzo una ceja." presentamos, las cabinas con los posibles padres!...que no saben porque están aquí, ni escuchan nada!"

Primero se ilumino la cabina de David" David Nolan!, quien tubo una pequeña aventura, en el bosque encantado, antes de conocer a blanca!, y como fue un hombre de utilería, Regina le borro los recuedos de esa noche loca, donde kenzi pudo haber sido concebida!"nieve casi se desmaya si no fuera por que su hija la atajo" mencionaremos hechos falsos, y otros verdaderos, luego se revelara la verdad…"

Regina se hunde en el asiento y se tapa la cara, para evitar la mirada de nieves."gold!"susurro.

"segunda posibilidad!"se ilumina la cabina de hook y emma casi cae al piso" cuando Regina lucia aquel vestido azul, conquisto al pirata, que no pudo resistir a sus encantos!, un mes antes de la maldición, cuando el se unio a cora, pudo concebir a la niña!"

"no!"emma grito.

Regina se paro de un salto" fue incluso antes de que nacieras!"  
"señorita cállese, no se le permite participar con el publico."gold la molesta.

"incluso sin poderes eres un grano en el culo sabes?" gruño sentandose.

"el tercer hombre es el famoso robin Hood!"

La cabina se ilumino" es imposible!"grito Regina" recordaría estar con mi alma gemela gold!"  
"poción de la memoria querida…"

"Cuarto participante!, el difunto Graham!, donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan querida!"la foto de el hombre aparecio en la cabina.

"tienes todo mi historial sexual rumpel!?"gruño la mujer.

"tengo ojos por todas partes…"le sonrio" quinto participante!, el espejo!"  
"sindey!?"Regina bufo y se tapo la cara.

"sextos participantes!"  
"plural!?"Regina gimio.

"los dos guardias sin nombre, de la reina malvada!"

"ya podemos empe" regina lo interrumpio" gold…si nombras a todos mis amantes pre maldición….no olvidas a alguien?" le sonrio maliciosamente.

"Regina!"

"gold"lo miro fijo y el hombre derrotado suspiro, yendo a sentarse al sillón.

Belle casi se desmaya" tu tambien rumpel!?"gimio.

"quien continua dirigiendo?" pregunta sonriente regina, al haberse vengado de gold.

"yo"se levanto blanca.

"nieves no creo que…"dijo nerviosa Regina.

"cállate"gruño y subio al escenario, agarrando el micrófono.

"muy bien, empecemos por la historia de, kenzi" se acerca a la chica sonrojada, y le da el micrófono.

"em…tengo 16 años… y…"  
"como es posible eso?, te tendría que haber tenido cuando Daniel…"refuto nieves sin dejara terminar.  
ella trago saliva" no, fue en el ultimo año,medijo que naci el ultimo mes.. cora apenas naci, me secuestro, borrando nuestros recuerdos…estuve con ella, los 28 años, y cuando se cansó de cuidar un bebe, utiizo el hechizo acelerador de edad…"

"como sabes que fue en el ultimo año?"

"porque cora me lo dijo…ella me trajo cuando vinimos aquí, estuve oculta hasta ahora…"dijo bajando la mirada.

Blanca fruncio el ceño, y se acerco a Regina" cuando estuviste con David?" la amenazo como un policía.

"no creo que sea agradable decírselo a su esposa" bufo Regina.

"soy la conductora" gruño.

"bien!, como digas" bufo" fue un mes antes de conocerte, el se internó en mis tierras y lo hice mi prisionero….el era guapo, y quería ser libre….fue una forma de pago" se coloro levemente.

Blanca puso mala cara, y se acercó a la cabina de David.

"porque diablos estuviste con ella!? Pervertido" gruño.

Todos rieron, ya que David, veía pero no entendia nada…si supiera que descubrieron su oscuro pasado….

Blanca comenzó a decir barbaridades, y fue archie, quien se la llevo del escenario.

Regina se agarraba la cabeza" madre…..gracias!, siempre poniéndome contra blanca" grito al…techo…

"quien conduce?" dijo tímidamente kenzi.

"yo" emma gruño y subio al escenario.

"ohh, tengo suerte de que hace unos días dejaste de ser la oscura" susurro mordiéndose el labio.

"no te creas" se sono los dedos, cosa que hizo a Regina temblar.

"ya pregunta y terminemos esto" susurro gold.

"estar de este lado no es tan gracioso he!?"bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

"callen! Yo hago las preguntas" emma se puso seria, como si aun fuera la oscura, provocando un escalofrio en el publico.

"porque se enojan tanto!?, fue cosa del pasado!...no es mi culpa ser endiabladamente sexi" sonrio diabólicamente Regina.

"cuando estuviste con killan?"  
"el pirata?...ah…cuando, le pedi que le quite el corazón a mi madre ….ambos sexis…y nadie se resiste al vestido azul" sonrio.

Emma cerro los ojos, tratando de no imaginarlo" pero….eso fue, como una semana antes….es imposible concebir una niña en ese tiempo" sus ojos se iluminaron.

"touche swan" Regina sonrio" la mascota de una mano…no es el padre de la niña"

"dije que daría datos….confusos" agrego gold.

Emma dio un saltito, en el momento que la cabina de hook se volvia roja, y se le abria la puerta.

Emma fue corriendo a besarlo.

"woaw! que acaba de pasar amor?" dijo confuso el hombre.

"pasa que no eres el padre!"dijo con total alegría.

"que!?"garfio abrió los ojos" estas embarazada!?"  
"que?...no...es Regina…." a garfio casi se le salen los ojos" no no esta…..aj….baja y te explico"

Al sentarse de nuevo emma le sonrio a la enojada nieves" tienes que ser malvada como yo mama….asi las cosas surten efecto…"

Nieve se le burlo y con los brazos cruzados siguió mirando.

"se dan cuenta que yo estoy presenciando a todas las parejas…de mi madre?" todos miraron a henry" no me quejo solo….es incomodo…."

Bajo la mirada y siguieron.

Belle tomo aire y subio al escenario" me toca…."

"belle…" gold le suplico

"cállate" dijo enojada." muy bien….cuando fue?"

Regina suspiro, esto la estaba molestando" mmm fue una semana luego de que te fuiste….nos dejamos llevar…un error….simplemente un HORRIBLE error" dijo con cara de pánico.

"una semana!?"le grito a gold que se escondia cada vez mas" como puedes siquiera!? Una maldita semana espérate?"  
"e…es…estabas muerta….."susurro.

"te parezco muerta!?, me veo muy viva!, estaba secuestrada por tu amante!"belle le grito

"el es como…..un…padre para mi ….belle, fue un estúpido error realmente…"trato de decir la morena, pero belle la asesino con la mirada…nunca hacia visto a esa pacifica mujer enojada….

(suelo provocar eso en la gente…)pensó Regina y luego sonrio.

Ruby se acerco y comenzó a llevarse a belle, incluso con sus intentos por soltarse.

"mi turno" zelena se paro sonriente y camino al escenario.

"zelena…"Regina gruño y miro para otro lado.

"toda una gatita mi hermana" sonrio maliciosamente" llena de amantes….que te abran visto?"suspiro.

"la belleza que tu, se ve no heredaste" Regina remato.

Zelena fruncio el ceño y agarro el micrófono.

"bien….seguiremos con robin…te imaginas que sea el padre?"rio" nuestras hijas serian hermanas!"sonrio.

"te olvidas de algo….tome una poción…para no tener hijos"sonrio Regina.

"oh….supongo que solo una persona puede responder eso verdad?..."zelena le sonrio inocentemente.

"hola Regina….tanto tiempo…"la morena escucha una voz a sus espaldas, y toda la gente retiene el aire.

"madre…"susurro.

"en realidad….el espíritu de mama" aclara zelena y luego mira a cora" hola madre, supongo que conmigo llevas mas tiempo verdad?"

"zelena…..que bonita eres…"zelena rolo los ojos.

"da igual, ella responderá a tus preguntas, no es madre, pero tiene sus recuerdos" suspiro y se sento en una silla.

"mama….yo tome la poción!"

Cora suspiro" claro, pero en el preciso momento que supe que te la ibas a tomar, cambie el liquido por agua…"  
"y el dolor?"gimio regina agarrando su cabeza.

"oh, parte del show querida….lo siento…"

La ex reina malvada se paro" muy bien!, de quien demonios es el padre asi terminar con esto!" bufo.

"el padre es…."  
"no no mama, arruinas la diversión!" se levanta Zelena riendo. La desaparecio" bien, por genética y porque….nunca te acostaste con sindey…."  
"No lo hice?" suspiro aliviada y se sento.

La cabina de sindey se volvió roja y el hombre salio confuso.

Zelena lo llevo abajo y le dijo que disfrutara del show. Volvió con Regina" bien bien bien…quedan los guardias, el principe encantador, el cazador y tu alma gemela…"se sienta al lado se su hermana" si hubiera sabido esto te torturaría hace siglos!"gimio.

"Zelena!, aun puedo quitarte a rose!" grito esta.

"ya ya ya!" se levanto suspirando" sigamos…."  
"bien" Regina cruzo sus piernas y hizo cara de enfado.

"Graham…si mal no recuerdo, tenias su corazón, y lo usaste para hacerlo….tu esclavo sexual…."Zelena agrando los ojos.

Regina lucho contra la coloración de sus mejillas" y si lo hice que?, es hombre, me deseaba del primer momento…."se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"mataste a Graham!?"grito emma.

Regina se saco las manos y la miro enfurecida" te parece el momento emma!?"  
"lo hiciste!?"

Ella suspiro!" lo hice!, era un gran grano en el culo en ese momento!" bufa y mira hacia otro lado.

Emma se quedo deprimida en su asiento.

"cállense!"dijo fastidiada la verde.

"ya ya!" suspiro la morena.

"bien, como decía….con Graham, coincide mucha genética, y el tiempo da…lastimo que este muerto…"suspiro falsamente.

"pasemos a otro por favor!"

"diablos….el a.d.n era mejor…"susurro Henry ocultándose en sus manos.

"robin locksley, tu alma gemela…" ironizo en las ultimas palabras" tiempo después que mataras a marian, robin despechado, intenta robar el carruaje de la reina….quien diría que llegaría al calabozo, y luego de varias visitas se enamorarían…?"

"que nos que?" dijo incrédula ella.

"se enamoraron…"sonrio diabólicamente" obviamente estuvieron juntos….ibas a dejar el plan de la maldición!...rumplestiltilskin no lo podía permitir…"dijo inocentemente pasándole la pelota a el hombre.

"rumplestiltilskin!, borraste mis recuerdos!?"  
"no!...lo modifique…"dijo mirando a otro lado" deja de quejarte, tu hija podría ser hija de el …"

"pero yo no lo se!"grito furiosa.

"cállense!...rumplestiltilskin…tambien podría ser hija tuya…"rio" Pero un detalle mas divertido?...regina es tu hija…"

Ambos palidecen y se alejan como si de un fantasma se tratara" que?" el abre los ojos.

"hice esta poción…" mostro los cabello de ambos" es tu hija…"  
"o no!"Regina se cubrió la cara" por favor Zelena!, dime que nunca estuve con el!, que alguien jugo con mis recuerdos!"  
ella rio pero luego suspiro" bien!, nunca te acostaste con el, yo jugué con tus recuerdos porque soy…perversa…"hizo una sonrisa maligna.

"espera, eso es verdad?"  
Zelena asintió" era divertido, pero si son padre he hija" suspiro" por fin entiendo porque la eliges…"  
"zelena yo la elegi porque…"  
"cállate!, puedes bajaste o volver a conducir!" grita molesta.

"prefiero ir con mi belle" le sonrio y bajo.

"genial, ahora la bella es mi madrastra" se cruza de brazos.

"bien bien bien….reconoces a estos guardias?"

Puso la foto de los otros dos posibles padres.

Ella suspiro" si, pero nunca me acosté con ellos Zelena, no soy una especie de pervertida!"gimio.

"ellos no dicen lo mismo…"aparece una pantalla con un video.

Apenas se ven dos pelos colorados, y a los dos guardias" se acostaron con ella?"

"si" asintieron los dos.

"nunca los amenazo para hacerlo?"

"si…"

"ella los obligaba?"

"si…"  
"zelena para!, usaste magia en eso!"grito.

Ella rio" Lo hice, pero fue divertido…"saco el proyector" bien, ellos tambien quedan descalificados" suspiro" queda graham, el hombre que tu mataste, David, mas vale que no sea el, o nieve te odiara por la eternidad, y robin…tu alma gemela" se burlo.

"dios mio…"suspiro.

"mmm…no tengo ni vos ni voto aquí?" comenta kenzi.

"no!" grita Zelena a la vez que Regina dice que si." bien, que quieres?" gruñe la colorada.

"mm, podemos cortar esto?, realmente apenas conozco a mi madre, no quiero saber todo eso…"

"y perder la diversión querida?" dice divertida" mejor préstale atención a tu tia…"le guiño un ojo.

"pero…"ya nadie le prestaba atención.

"bien ,bien, bien…alguien tiene objeción por lo que es improbable que David sea el padre de esta niña?"

Nieve levanta la mano y la verde rola los ojos" alguien mas?" nadie lo hizo" bien…."  
"supuestamente cora le dijo que kenzi nacio una semana antes de la maldición verdad?" todos asintieron" si estuvo con David, antes siquiera de conocerme paso mucho tiempo, no solo 9 meses…"

"podría haber mentido con el tiempo abuela..."aporto Henry.  
"lo bueno, es que el espíritu de mama, no puede mentir…"Zelena lo vuelve a traer.

"hola hija…"  
"si si, hola, sabes?, me debes una charla…" cora asintió" bien, David es el padre?"  
"no, no lo es, el padre es…"  
"bien gracias…"la desaparece.

"espera! Zele….."

Se abre la casilla de David, quien fue recibido por una nieve, que le dio una cachetada y luego lo beso.

"cariño que es esto?" susurra bajando del escenario.

"oh, un concurso para saber quien es el padre de kenzi" rio" tu no lo eres!"sonrio.

"espera que?"

"bien, bien, bien, solo queda el cazador y el ladron….pésimas elecciones hermanita" suspira Zelena.

"ya termina con esto Zelena!" gime Regina enfurecida.

"con tu vida?, con mucho gusto!"rie.

"Zelena!.. cuidado" le lanza una mirada.

"aj, ya no eres divertida…."con un movimiento de mano, tiene un cabello de ambos.

Luego le quita dos a la niña y hace dos pociones.

Los pone en los frascos, era el momento de la verdad….

Regina trago saliva y sostuvo la mano de su reciente hija….

"ya deben estar los resultados…"dice su hermana.

Regina traga saliva y asiente…era la hora de la verdad.

"que!?, no!"gime Zelena.

"que!?, que sucede!?"

Esta se veía deprimida" felicidades, robin tu tienen una hija" suspira y se poof a otra parte.

Regina salta y va a abrir la cabina de robin, para darle un beso pasional al confundido hombre.

"regina?,que sucede?"

"tenemos una hija!"señala a kenzi.

"que!?"el hombre parpadeo viendo a la chica nerviosa.

"luego te explico vamos a celebrarlo!" baja gritando y abrazando a robin.

Kenzi se queda atrás parpadeando, que acababa de pasar?"niña!" aparece Zelena.

"si?"

"eres hija de graham…solo le dije lo que queria escuchar, aparte a quien le importa un muerto?" dice Zelena sonriendo.

"espera que!?...porque lo hiciste?" dijo la confundida chica.

"soy una buena hermana después de todo…te di un padre vivo cariño" le sonrio" ve a disfrutarlo" le guiña un ojo y desaparece.

Kenzi parpadea y corre tras…sus padres?...diablos…

* * *

 **gracias por leer!**

 **realmente me esforcé en este one shot n.n**

 **ojala los haya divertido XD**

 **si quieren mas, lean superando la oscuridad, y recuerdos que no volvieron.**

 **ambos outlawqueen.**

 **tengo varios oneshot swanqueen n.n**

 **disfrutenlo :3**


End file.
